The Silent Rose
by ExactChase
Summary: Ruby is injured during the Breach, her teammates and friends believe what she did was ignorant, and refuse to speak to her, Blake being the only one willing to tolerate her.
1. (Near) Death

RWBY fought hordes of Grimm, trying to keep them all at bay. The White Fang had recently unleashed them on the city, many died.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled. "WATCH OUT!" Ruby turned around, only to be impaled by a Beowulf. "RUBY!" Yang screamed, running to her sister's aid. The Beowulf dropped her, and Yang caught her, the monster bearing down on her, only to be taken out by the Faunus on the team.

Ruby shuddered with each breath, blood leaking out of her mouth. "Oh my God." Yang said. "Oh my God."

"Yang." Ruby said. "I'll be fine."

"You're gonna be okay, Ruby." Yang said.

"I know I will."

"You're gonna be okay."

"Don't let her bleed out!" Blake said, taking Ruby's cloak off and pressed it against her wound. Ruby winced, it hurt.

"I know it hurts, Ruby, but you might die."

"No I won't."

"What happened?" Weiss asked, approaching her teammates and fallen leader. "Beowulf got her." Yang said. "Get Jaune." Weiss ran out of Ruby's field of vision, coming back moments later with JNPR's leader. "Is she..." Jaune couldn't finish that sentence.

"No." Blake said. "Not yet."

"She can and will survive." Yang said.

They all say in silence, Blake trying to keep Ruby alive. Ruby could see tears running down Yang's face. "I'm fine." She told her older sister. "It doesn't even hurt anymore." She looked at all of her friends' faces, all except Blake were crying. "I'm fine." Ruby said again.

Yang picked Ruby up, Blake no longer applying pressure, and carried her to a nearby hospital, where paramedics were waiting. As her sister laid her onto the stretcher, she blacked out, waking up back at the dorm, Blake the only one there. "What happened?" Ruby asked, Blake jumped. "Where is everyone?" Blake wiped her eyes, pausing for a minute, she finally answered. "They both think you were being ignorant, and that's why you got impaled."

"Shouldn't I be in the hospital?"

"Your wounds weren't very deep, so you were fine."

For some reason, Ruby didn't believe her, she shrugged it off. Blake would never lie to her. "Yang said she loves you, but she doesn't want to speak to you, Weiss and Jaune as well. I don't want to get involved, so I'll just stay neutral. Anyway, I gotta go to dinner." Blake stood and walked out. Ruby wasn't hungry, but she needed to talk to the others. As she walked out, she noticed that Blake was slamming the palms of her hands against her forehead. "Why are you doing that?" Ruby asked, making Blake jump again.

'Why does she keep doing that?' Ruby thought.

Ruby followed Blake to the cafeteria, where all her friends sat in silence. Ruby sat down next to her sister, hoping to get Yang to talk to her again. "Yang." Ruby said, she heard Blake take a deep breath, like she was upset. "Yang." Ruby said again. Blake slammed her palms against her forehead again. "What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nothing." Blake quickly dismissed it, standing and leaving, Ruby following her.


	2. Liar

After, three weeks, the others started sending Blake to a therapist, for reasons Ruby didn't ask for. It wasn't any of her business, finally, Ruby asked Blake. "Why do the others think you're crazy?" She asked.

"You wouldn't understand. It's not like they do."

"Blake, I can help."

"No you can't!" She pulled out her katana, pointing the gun mechanism at Ruby. "Calm down." Ruby said, trying to do that herself.

"If I killed you right now, all problems would be over!"

"You'd go to prison!"

"No, I wouldn't."

"You won't kill me."

"You don't think I will?"

"I don't."

/BEEP/

Ruby heard a loud shot go off, and woke up in her bed. Blake was still sitting on her bed. "Did you shoot me?" Ruby asked. Blake jumped.

"Yeah, but that was a while ago."

"Why did you—" The door flew open and Yang walked in. "Blake, your diagnosis came in."

"How wonderful." Blake said, sarcastically. Yang tossed Blake a letter, and the faunas opened it, reading it for a minute— "This is bull!" She yelled. "She's not a figment of my imagination!"

"Correction: she WASN'T."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Ruby asked.

"She's so clueless." Blake laughed.

"Me?" Yang asked.

"Not you. The figment of my imagination."

"If she is really there, where is she?"

"On her bed..."

Yang looked directly at Ruby. "I don't see anything."

/BEEP/

"You're taking this too far!" Ruby said, getting irritated.

"Now she's mad."

"At me?" Yang asked.

"She thinks you can see her, but you're choosing to ignore her."

"Is that not what's happening?" Ruby asked.

"It's not."

"Does she not know?" Yang asked.

"She doesn't."

"I don't know what?!"

/BEEP/

Blake paused, looking down at the floor, then back at Ruby. "Ruby..." She paused again. "You died after that Beowulf impaled you." Ruby stared at Blake, who couldn't tell whether Ruby was hurt, or couldn't believe what she had been told. "Liar."

"It's the truth."

"You— You're a fucking liar!" Ruby yelled. She looked over at Yang's bed, she saw a bundled up piece of red cloth. She went over to Yang's bed, unfolding the cloth, and spreading it out. Her cloak. Still covered in blood. Her blood. Ruby turned back to her friend, seeing the flowers on Yang's desk, picture of herself on the nightstand. "What's going on?" Yang asked.

"She's piecing it together." Blake answered.

"This stuff wasn't here before!" Ruby said, her voice beginning to crack.

"Yes it was. You only saw what you wanted to see."

/BEEP/

Tears fell from Ruby's face, "No." She said. "You're lying! YOU'RE FUCKING LYING!"

"I'm not lying. We're not lying."

"NO! YOU HAVE TO BE!" Ruby screamed. "It can't— It can't be true." Her voice getting quieter as she spoke.

/BEEP/

The room was silent, the only noise being Ruby's quiet sobbing, that Yang could barely hear.

"What's happening?" Yang asked. Blake turned to her friend. "She understands..." The faunas heard the sobbing stop, and looked back at her deceased leader, who was gone. "She's gone."

"Why did she stick around?"

"Because, no one deserves to die at fifteen."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Conclusion (The True Twist)

Yang waited on the elevator in the hospital, she had gone to grab something to eat, but when she stepped off the elevator, she heard someone screaming. "You— You're a fucking liar!" She heard her sister yell. She was awake. Yang dashed down the hallway, skidding to a stop when she reached Ruby's room. The nurse was standing next to the door, watching the young girl, as she thrashed around in her sleep.

"Is she awake?" Yang asked.

"No." The nurse said. "Which is why we can't get her to stop screaming." After a few minutes, the screaming stopped, and she began to sob. Yang approached her sister's bedside, and began to stroke her hair. The sobbing turned into soft whimpering. "It's okay." The blonde eased the young girl's nerves, and eventually, the whimpering stopped as well.

Yang looked up at the nurse, "Does that usually happen?" She asked.

"Not really." The nurse said, walking out.

Ruby took in a deep breath, and her eyes shot open. "I'm alive?" She asked.

"Of course." Yang said. "Why wouldn't you be?"

"Spruce Willis. That's why."

"I don't understand."

"Watch the Sixth Sense. It's on Netflix (A/N: It really is. Go watch it if you liked this.) watch it, and you'll understand."

Ruby took a look around the room, it was dark, and empty. Yang being the only one there. "I don't remember much. What happened?" She asked.

"Well, uh. You were impaled by a Beowulf, but when I got to you, you were unconscious. We got you to the hospital as fast as we could, but your heart stopped, and we almost lost you. After that, you went into a coma."

"How long?"

"Three months."

Ruby laid her head back and looked up at the ceiling, falling asleep soon after.

An hour and a half later, Jaune, Weiss, and Blake walked in, having been at classes. Yang was watching something on her scroll, and Ruby still wasn't conscious. Yang glanced up, seeing them, she put her scroll away. "How's she doing?" Blake asked.

"She was screaming earlier, soon after, she woke up." Yang answered.

"Really?" Jaune asked. Yang nodded.

"Why was she screaming?" Weiss asked.

"Something about The Sixth Sense."

Blake sat down. "Did she think she was Dr. Malcolm Crowe?" She asked.

"I don't understand that." Yang said. Blake opened her mouth to speak. "If it's a spoiler! I am almost done with the movie!" Yang interrupted. Blake closed her mouth.


End file.
